


Pen-Pals

by AstuteSunflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower
Summary: Marinette and Damian are slightly chaotic pen-pals.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Pen-Pals

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New works will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.

“Today you will all be writing to an assigned penpal. Each one of you got someone from a class in Paris.” Mrs. Monet handed each of her students a sheet of paper with a name and email address. 

Damian was currently sitting in his AP French class. Mrs. Monet had learned over the last few months that Damian liked to be alone and allowed him to sit in the back of the class. His siblings, while some had been more extroverted, all sat in the back of their classes as well. Always observing others. 

Mrs. Monet made her way to the front of the room to address her students. “Now please send an email to your penpal. They have already received your email addresses and are waiting for you to message them. Be respectful and considerate. Paris is six hours ahead of us so they might not respond until later today.” 

“Mrs. Monet, what if we have a problem with our penpal?” Randy, the oldest female in the class by almost a year. She never let her peers forget it. 

“If you have a problem with your penpal, you will show me and I will email their teacher. If the problem doesn’t stop, things will be handled in a more extreme manner.” Mrs. Monet explained to her students. “All members of this program are using the emails that were created at the beginning of the year.” 

The class bell rang, and all the students were dismissed. 

Damian only had three classes per day. It was the first semester of his junior year and he was far ahead of the seniors in Gotham Academy. Once the bell rang, Damian was allowed to leave the school once he checked out at the office. 

Damian was leaving the school building when his brother Dick Grayson called him. 

“What Grayson?” Damian’s neutral tone answered. 

“Hey Baby Bird! Bruce wanted us to let you know that Jagged is coming over in a few months for the gala. He’s finally going to let us meet his designer!” Dick was excited to meet the famous MDC, anonymous designer for Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale and occasionally partners with Gabriel Agreste and  Audrey Bourgeois. 

“Okay, why could you not wait until I’ve gotten home to tell me this?” Damian was clearly not interested in the conversation. 

Dick paused for a moment before he remembered why he called. “Oh because Jason broke another window and we have workers fixing it.” 

Dick told Damian how Jason broke one of the windows by Damian’s room. Damian was not pleased but decided to leave it alone. 

“Fine, I’ll be out in the gardens if you need me.” 

  
  


Marinette had just left school and gotten home for the day when she got an email. 

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

Hello, my name is Damian Wayne. I will be your penpal for the rest of the year. 

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

Hello Damian, my name is Marinette. It’s nice to meet you.

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

Hello Marinette. Would you like to discuss appropriate emailing hours so that we do not cause any inconveniences?

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

Sure! I have school from seven to three Monday through Friday. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I stay late to work on things for my class as the representative until four thirty. 

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

I have classes from seven to ten thirty every day. I most probably will not answer any emails past eight pm. 

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

Okay, there is also a probability that I might not email you for a while at a time just because we have akuma attacks in Paris. So if I leave in the middle of a conversation, there’s an akuma. 

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

What is an akuma?

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

Akumas are civilians who have strong negative emotions and are possessed by magical butterflies and are controlled by a villain named Hawk Moth. He’s been active for a little over four years now.

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

I’m assuming that you have heroes to deal with your villain?

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

Oh yeah, Ladybug and Chat Noir are the main heroes. Abeille, Ryuko and Viperion all make occasional appearances as well.

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

I apologize if this sounds rude however, you have a magical villain who possesses civilians with negative emotions. Are your heroes magical as well?

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

It’s perfectly fine. Yes the heroes also have magical powers. Nobody knows where they came from or who the heroes or Hawk Moth are but the heroes have the support of the city.

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

Okay then. Gotham has a team of vigilantes who protect the city from our villains, none of them have powers except for a handful of villains. 

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

It’s nice to know we both have our city protectors. 

What’s your top 3 favorite things?

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

My top 3 favorite things would be my pets, painting and the cluster of imbeciles that are my family. 

What are yours?

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

My friends / family (their one in the same for me), baking and designing.

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

It was nice meeting you Marinette. I must leave but I will email you again tomorrow.

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

Bye Damian!👋😊

Marinette turned off her laptop and relaxed in her chair. Once she started her school work, she never stopped. At least until she fell asleep in her desk chair, again. 

Marinette and Damian had been emailing each other for three months. The Wayne gala was a week away. 

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

Damian!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

Damian it’s been nearly six hours past our scheduled emailing time. Are you okay?

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

Marinette, I am deeply sorry about earlier. I know it’s been ten hours since our normal emailing time. There was a villain attack at my father’s office and it’s been a strange couple of hours. 

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

It’s cool😎🤷♀️

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

Marinette, it’s midnight your time. Why are you emailing me back?

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

My uncle invited me to this huge party in America next week and I’m making my dress. I finished my uncle’s and my aunt’s designs this morning at a time I will not mention😅😁

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

Please tell me you didn’t stay up all night again.

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

I can’t see your face, but I imagine it’s making a mix between these expressions 😑🤦♀️

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

You would be correct. Get some rest Marinette. You can email me in the morning. 

**Mari.Dupain-Cheng@gmail.com:**

Fine! Bye Damian!😄

**Damian.Wayne@gmail.com:**

Goodbye Marinette.

Marinette told Damian that she wouldn’t be able to email him for a few days due to going out of town. He seemed to understand and was in a similar situation. Apparently his father’s friend was coming into town with his wife and niece so he was going to be a little busy. 

The plane landed and the French trio went to grab their luggage. 

“You excited Mar?” Jagged asked as he picked up his suitcase. 

“I’m a little bit nervous. I only know one person in America and I highly doubt we will be meeting.” Marinette shuffled awkwardly while waiting for her luggage. 

“Oh, who might that be?” Jagged teased. 

Marinette looked up at Jagged’s teasing face and rolled her eyes. “He’s my penpal for English, he’s taking French so it’s a win win. We both email each other in both English or French. We’ve been talking for the last couple of months.” 

“Okay you two.” Penny laughed, breaking the staring contest between the two. “Bruce is waiting for us.”

Marinette linked arms with Penny before walking towards the exit with the two adults. Outside there was a limo waiting for them. Five men and one teenager waited outside. Marinette didn’t miss that two of the men, possibly the middle two by age, were clearly messing with each other before they walked over. 

The second oldest man of the group took a set forward. “Welcome to Gotham. I’m Bruce, this is Alfred and these are my sons, Richard, Jason, Tim and Damian.”

Marinette’s head perked up at the name Damian. Surely he wasn’t her friend, was he?

“Hey Bruce. You already know Penny. This is my honorary niece Marinette.” Jagged nudged Marinette’s shoulder. 

Marinette watched as Damian’s eyes immediately focused on her when her name was said. 

“Let me take your bags.” Alfred offered to the trio. 

Marinette felt bad for him wanting to take all three bags, which were quite heavy due to their outfits for the gala. Marinette followed Alfred as he wheeled Jagged and Penny’s suitcases, and offered to help put them in the trunk. 

“Thank you Miss Marinette. You are quite kind.” Alfred gave Marinette a knowing smile. 

“It’s nothing Monsieur Alfred. I know these bags are heavy, mostly my fault because of the outfits for the gala.” Marinette helped Alfred put Penny’s suitcase into the trunk. 

Alfred looked at Marinette with a smile. “How might that be?”

“I designed our outfits for the gala. The dresses are not as heavy as normal gowns but a ball gown can only be so light. Along with all of the clothes packed for the stay, Jagged’s bag matches mine and Penny’s bags in weight. Roughly seventy pounds per bag in just clothing.” Marinette noticed she was rambling and quickly made a point to end her small rant. “What I mean to say is, the bags are really heavy because of my designs and I would hate to make anyone have to lift all three by themselves if I can help.”

“Well thank you Miss Marinette. You are a kind young woman.” Alfred bowed his head before closing the trunk and walking to the driver's seat. 

Marinette walked over to the back door which was opened by Damian. 

“Thank you.” Marinette chirped as he helped her get into the vehicle. 

Damian only nodded before following Marinette into the limo. 

The drive was pretty quiet. The only people occasionally talking were Jagged and Bruce. Damian would look over at Marinette every so often and something inside of her made Marinette feel happy about it. 

Marinette was glad she got the window seat. Watching the different people pass by change to trees and greens. She couldn’t help but fall in love with the dark and mysterious beauty Gotham produced. 

  
  


Damian watched as Marinette’s face changed from a neutral expression to a face of wonder and passion as they left the city. Her eyes grew larger, more vibrant while her smile expanded on her lips. A few minutes of staring at the woods, Marinette quickly took out a book and pen at an incredible speed. In a blink, Marinette was looking at the book and hastily drawing. Her tongue stuck out slightly as she worked. Eyebrows slightly scrunched together in concentration. Damian noticed the small freckles that were painted across Marinette’s nose and cheeks. 

**Grayson:**

Hey kid, you might want to stop staring. The girl is going to be living with us for the next week. 

**Damian:**

I think that she’s my penpal from French. They have the same name, and just happens to arrive in America on the same day with her aunt and uncle

**Grayson:**

So your long distance secret girlfriend is here? I’m telling the others!!!😆

**Damian:**

I will feed you your own spleen if you even mention this to Kori.

**Grayson:**

So you would indirectly make me a canable. You’re nuts Baby Bird😂🥜

**Damian:**

If you tell anyone I will make sure to use one of my unsanitized knives that way you get an infection.

**Grayson:**

….

Dick made a strangled noise, immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the car. “Sorry, my wife found a spider on the window.”

“Did it survive?” Jason asked, holding back a laugh. 

“The spider or the widow?” Dick asked. 

“Both.” Jason and Tim both answered. 

Dick thought for a moment. “I don’t know.” 

“If Kori found a spider, it has most likely been pulverised.” Tim smirked. 

“Remember the time she found that daddy long leg on the camping trip two years ago.” Jason started laughing. “I thought she was going to have a heart attack when Mar’i started playing with it.”

Marinette smiled at the story. 

“If there was ever a challenge involving any kind of creature, Mar’i would definitely participate.” Dick laughed. 

“So would Damian. The kid has like five pets let alone all of the animals by the manor.” Jason flicked Damian’s shoulder with a smirk. 

“I have three pets. However I will not deny that I do take care of the other animals around the manor.” Damian sent a slight glare at Jason for flicking him. 

“Marinette, do you have any pets?” Tim asked, feeling a little bad that she wasn’t part of the conversation. 

“I don’t, but I do try to take care of all of the animals I can. Last month there were a few baby robins who got stuck out in a storm so I kept them in my room until it passed. The poor things didn’t have a mom, so they stayed on my balcony. They visit every few days and I will happily feed and play with them.” Marinette smiled at the memory. 

Marinette had been emailing Damian when the storm hit. Her trapdoor had opened because it was unlocked when a gust of wind threw it open. When Marinette went to close it, she spotted the baby birds and immediately brought them into her room. 

“I named them with the help of one of my friends. I named one of them Giddeon and my friend didn’t think it fit.” Marinette looked over at Damian who had a look of surprise. “Thera is wild. When she first came to visit, she flew into my room and made a mess of my dresser. My friend suggested the name and it fit.”

“You wanted to name Altair, Corbin.” Damian stated. “Corbin means raven in Arabic.”

“Hey, if people can be named raven, so can robins.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at Damian. “Besides, Giddeon liked the name Corbin.”

“Giddeon only chirped because you were holding a piece of bread. You bribed him into agreeing with you.” Damian shot back with no bite. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Oh really? I’ll have you know, that when I asked Altair if he liked the name Corbin, he agreed and I didn’t have any bread yet.” 

“What about Harold? Who names any living thing Harold?” Damian brought up. 

“Hey! We agreed not to mention that! I told you that I was tired.” Marinette tried to defend herself. 

“I told you to go to sleep. I even stopped answering you until you started to spam me.” 

“I had cookies in the oven. I couldn’t go to sleep unless I wanted to set fire to the building.” Marinette started laughing. “Besides, you were just as tired as I was. You told me that you had been up for two days without rest!”

“Damian!” Dick gasped dramatically. “Stop acting like Tim.”

“I’m sorry Grayson.” Damian said, his words dripping with sarcasm. “I’ll try to sleep when Todd is blasting music throughout the entire manor and left the back door open. I did not enjoy looking for Titus at three in the morning.” 

“Is that why Jason wouldn’t go near you for two days?” Tim asked. 

“That and he stole my school uniform and attempted to color it with food dye.” Damian explained, Marinette started giggling. 

“He was going to kill you.” Marinette giggled. “I seriously thought that my penpal was going to be emailing me from prison.”

“You offered to let me hide in your friend’s house.”

“You would have loved to live with Adrien. He’s basically the French blonde, green eyed version of Jon!” Marinette couldn’t stop her laughs. 

Bruce looked between the two young teenagers. “Marinette, it’s a pleasure to finally meet Damian’s penpal. We were told about the project at the beginning of the year and Damian seems to enjoy talking to you.” 

Marinette smiled at Damian before answering Bruce. “I enjoy talking with him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New works will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.


End file.
